


And They All Lied

by hoard_of_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Desperation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feels, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Fanart, Kidnapped Keith (Voltron), Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Langst, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, i"M SORRY THEYRE MY FAVORITES SO THEY HAVE TO SUFFER, klangst :), whumping my bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoard_of_stars/pseuds/hoard_of_stars
Summary: "No, no- you're right. I'm so fucking worthless, I know it- but I'm just a boy from Cuba and I know I'm not special but I might die tomorrow and I never got to say goodbye to my mama or hug my sister before Blue blasted us into space and suddenly we have to save the universe and I'm trying, I fucking swear I'm trying, but I'm not good enough, I know it, and that's the worst part because I want to so badly, I'm not just your seventh wheel and I can do something if you give me the chance, you don't know that I would die for any of you in a heartbeat because even as I tell myself that I know at the end of the day, if it came down to any of you and me, plain old Lance McClain, I'd throw myself in front of gunfire because you're all so worth it and I'm- I'm everything but that and I can be replaced quicker than I could die for you and I know it- but I'm trying, goddamnit, I swear I'm trying, I promise you I'm trying, can't you see how hard I'm trying-"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION: I'm so fucking worthless, I know it- but I'm just a boy from Cuba and I know I'm not special but I might die tomorrow and I never got to say goodbye to my mama or hug my sister before Blue blasted us into space and suddenly we have to save the universe and I'm trying, I fucking swear I'm trying, but I'm not good enough, I know it, and that's the worst part because I want to so badly, I'm not just your seventh wheel and I can do something if you give me the chance, you don't know that I would die for any of you in a heartbeat because even as I tell myself that I know at the end of the day, if it came down to any of you and me, plain old Lance McClain, I'd throw myself in front of gunfire because you're all so worth it and I'm- I'm everything but that and I can be replaced quicker than I could die for you and I know it-but I'm trying, goddamnit, I swear I'm trying, I promise you I'm trying, can't you see how hard I'm trying-

"Lance, I need to speak with you." Allura's voice rang throughout the Castle. Everyone glanced at me and I heaved myself off the couches. What would she need from me? I put on my most confident smirk, even though, yeah, I've been feeling like shit lately. "See you guys in five. Maybe I'm finally about to get lucky!"

Everyone except Pidge groaned, because she was too busy conversing with the newly rescued Matt to care. Keith rolled his eyes. I made a face at him and strutted out of the room. 

"What's up, Princess? What did you want to tell me?" I grinned, but it faltered when I saw who was there with her. "And- Lotor...?"

Allura looked very uncomfortable and there were traces of an emotion I couldn't recognize on her face. "Lotor and I have been talking. This isn't easy to say, Lance, but I-  _we_ \- have to do what's best for the team.

Something cold seeped into my chest. "I trust you, 'Lura, do what you gotta do."

She took a deep breath. "After discussing it... I- _we've-_ decided that Matt will be taking your place as Blue Paladin from now on."

My heart stopped." _W_...  _what_?"

"He is resourceful and incredibly intelligent," Lotor continued for her, a look of sympathy on his face. "He will be a great asset to Voltron and uniting the universe, while you were..."

"Just a stand in until someone better showed up," I barely whispered. "Yeah, I understand."

"We... truly are sorry," Lotor said, sounding as sorry as he claimed he was. Which, surprisingly, was fairly sorry. "But, if it makes you feel any better, we are willing to let you have a few more runs with Blue since Matt is still recovering from his capture."

I nodded, feeling numb. I slowly got up and dragged myself towards the door, shoulders stiff and chin up. Before I knew it, I was in the hangar, right in front of Blue.

"Where did I go wrong, Blue?" was all I asked as I sank to my knees in front of the lion.

She growled, and for a moment I felt all of her anger and misery.  _You think I want that... Holt boy..._ _as my paladin? He would be a worthy paladin of Green or possibly Yellow. He has none of the qualities I look for in my paladins... Alfor's daughter never bothered to tell you them, or else you would know._

"Then why are you letting this happen?" I beseeched her, just as the alarms started blaring. Blue purred a little, and a wave of sadness washed over me with a hint of determination.

"You're my Lion, Blue," I said as I faintly heard Allura shouting for the paladins to get to their lions. "And I'm your paladin, right? So if I am.. then help me prove to everyone that I'm supposed to be it, too.  _Please_." She opened her mouth and I clambered in, quickly buckling myself into the Lion just as the other paladins came rushing into the hangar. Within moments, we were blasted into space, a familiar feeling that I realized I might never get to experience again. 

"Alright, team. The Galra are attacking a planet not far from here. We've received a distress call and it seems bad. We need to go in quick and get out quick."

Everyone murmured in agreement as Allura shouted instructions from the Castle Ship. 

"We need a plan," Pidge said. "What'll we do?"

"How about-" I began, but Hunk cut me off.

"I can take the right side of the forces, they seem most off guard."

"Maybe I can-" I started up again, but this time Keith cut me off.

"And I'll try to ambush them from behind on the right flank. It may or may not work, I need you guys to cover me."

"It's risky," Shiro rumbled over the coms. "But it's worth it. You try that. Pidge, you use your invisibility cloaking and-"

"GUYS! I think I can-"

"Be quiet, Lance, we're trying to formulate a plan!" Pidge snapped, obviously frustrated.

"Can't you all just shut up and listen to me for once? I'm not all sunshine and pick up lines, I could actually contribute to this team if you'd give me the chance!" I growled, getting more and more frustrated at the stunned silence. It was as if they didn't expect me to ever say anything. Without waiting for a response I sped out of formation into a cluster of the most heavily armed Galra. 

Several voices, shouting at once all broke the silence like a dam bursting.

" _LANCE_!" 

"Wait, come back!"

"Lance, don't be stupid, we didn't-"

"You're going to compromise the mission! Whatever issues you have can wait for after we save this planet, damnit!"

Hunk's, Shiro's, and Pidge's cries didn't sting nearly as much as Keith's frustrated command. That fucking mullet had nothing to prove, he's already our golden boy, Shiro's favorite and 'the best pilot of our generation.' He didn't know what it was like to be second-rate, nobody's first choice and everyone's last. He didn't know anything. That only fueled my determination as I charged into battle.

"C'mon, Blue, we've got this," I whispered, revving the engines. She was worried, I could tell, but we had to do this. We had something to prove, and I wasn't leaving here without proving it.

The coms emitted static and distorted voices as Blue shot down more and more cruisers with her ice rays. I didn't chance a look over my shoulder, but the static-ky noises felt off. It wasn't natural.

Keith and his lion shot past me, did an abrupt about face, and rammed into me from the front. The force of the hit sent me wheeling backwards.

"What was that for?" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the air.

"Attack- ambush- Galra- _want to take the lions_!" Keith's voice warbled and half of his message was cut off, but I got what he said.

"It was an ambush?" Cold fear clouded my mind. "They- they want the lions?" I finally looked behind me and saw what everyone was so panicked about. Zarkon's head ship was approaching us, moving sluggishly but smoothly. The rest of the team was trying to hold it off. They couldn't for very long, that much I knew. Shiro's shaky voice was pleading for Allura to create a wormhole to get us out of there. From what I could hear, she was trying but failing. Looking back ahead, I saw most of the Galra ships drift away from the Red Lion, the three or four largest ones knitting tightly around Keith and Red. 

"Take Red- GO!" Was Keith's final message before his com lines cut off completely and there was nothing but silence. On my right, a glitchy wormhole was trying to find purchase in the vastness of the sky. It was large enough to get us out of here if we moved quickly, but it wouldn't hold for long. 

The rest of the Lions were headed into the wormhole. After a split second, the coms crackled to life. 

"Lance- we've only got two minutes at the most, probably less- take Keith and come on!" Pidge's voice crackled. "I can't keep the coms up for much-"

I glanced desperately at the Wormhole, already fading, and Keith and Red. We had about a minute and fifty seconds left. Clenching my teeth, I revved the engines and blasted towards Keith, swooping in from underneath and positioning Blue back to back with Red. Tightening my grip on the controls, I unleashed a quick ice ray as Keith blew up the cruisers on his side with a burst of fire. 

About a minute- we had to make it, _we had to_ -

"Guys- hurry the frick up!" Hunk's distressed voice was faint. "Allura can't keep it up much longer." There was a scuffling noise in the background and a dull thud. A few confused shrieks. Maniacal laughter that sent chills down my spine.

Fifty seconds.

"FUCK!" Pidge yelled. "No- _ALLURA!_  and Keith, Lotor- he- you guys have to-"

Another sickening thud and the coms went dead and forty five seconds left.

" _PIDGE_!" Keith shouted desperately. He was shouting so loud I could hear him faintly through our lions. "HUNK- SHIRO! ALLURA! CORAN-  _is anyone there_? SOMEONE ANSWER!" 

Thirty five seconds. 

"Come on, come on, we have to make it to the wormhole, something's happening to them,  _come on_ -" I chanted even though he couldn't hear me. I started moving towards the wormhole, which was already starting to close. Zarkon's ship was nowhere to be seen. It must have vanished during the fight. Cowards.

Thirty seconds.

Keith and I were neck and neck, racing to make it through the wormhole. We were just a few meters away. So close, so close...

Twenty five seconds. 

A pod shot out of the wormhole, striking Red with more force than he had hit Blue with earlier. Red wheeled backwards a few yards. Not significant, but if he didn't start moving soon, we wouldn't make it.

Twenty seconds. 

"KEITH!" I cried out, torn between the wormhole and my-kind-of-rival-kind-of-friend. No- my teammate. Keith's my _teammate_.

I turned around and trued connecting with Blue as hard as I could.  _Please, please- I wanted to prove myself, but the team can't make it without Keith. Blue, please, come on, girl. Anyone can use a gun, just- I'd rather die for the mission than sacrifice someone else, dammit!_

I felt Blue's internal conflict and the heart-wrenching defeat as she barreled towards Red, spinning to her side and hurling all her body weight against the other lion in an attempt to get it through the wormhole before it closed.

Ten seconds. There was still some drag... we weren't going fast enough. We couldn't all make it, I realized. We had to toss off some non-essential weight.

I slammed the eject button that Pidge had installed in our lions using Allura's knowledge of Altean alchemy before I could think myself out of it. I curled up in a ball, floating in the nothingness, feeling somewhat satisfied as the lions gained a little more speed. I glimpsed Keith looking back at me, horrified, as the lions grazed the surface of the wormhole. 

What happened next happened so fast I could barely process it. In the span of five seconds, his face screwed up in a look that was pure, fierce determination, and as if in slow motion, he was ejected from Red, using his thrusters to drift closer to me. The wormhole closed around Blue's tail the split second she was through. It was like a miracle.

Zero seconds. The wormhole was gone and we were alone with no weapons except our bayards.

Keith stretched out his hand towards me, and I flailed around attempting to grab it. Once I had a firm grip on his hand, we huddled together, free hands poised at our hips so that we could grab out bayards at any time. 

"Is... is there any way we could find them?" I was surprised to hear Keith speak. His voice was wobbly and raspy and thin. It pissed me off even more.

"You complete  _idiot_ ," I groaned. "I ejected so you and Blue and Red could get back to the team! _You_ were supposed to go back, not _me_! They were planning on replacing me with Matt, anyway," I whispered defeatedly.

"They...  _what_?!" Keith seethed, then took a deep breath. "First, I have a knife to introduce to whoever told you that you could be so easily replaced. Second of all, shut the fuck up. Matt could never even think of taking your place, and I happen to know for a fact he thinks you're a pretty goddamn admirable paladin." He was silent for a second, then said all in a rush, "You're a part of this team, dammit, stop acting like you're that fucking expendable because you're  _not_! We need you, dumbass!"

I felt my cheeks heating up at his sudden outburst. Was it warm in here? Faint warning bells started going off in the back of my head as I wondered why I was beginning to sweat through my suit. Didn't Pidge adjust these so that they stayed honed to a human's normal body temperature and automatically became cooler or warmer as the need arose? 

I think I drew my bayard at the same time Keith drew his. We whirled around together as Zarkon's main ship appeared out of thin air.  _They_ _used a fucking cloaking device,_ I thought. 

"We have you surrounded, Paladins of Voltron. Surrender." A voice emanated through the air waves.

"If you seriously think we're going to surrender to you, then you've got another thing coming. Specifically, my sword up your skank, grape-flavoured ass," Keith hissed, holding said bayard out in front of him.

"It wouldn't be in your best interests, Paladins," a new, smooth voice drawled. 

"Lotor?!" Indeed, the Prince was perched on top of the escape pod that had shot itself out of the wormhole. 

"Surrender," he repeared. "If you want your Castle of Lions and what other weak inhabitants within it to survive."

"What did you do to them?" I bellowed, already aiming for his stupid face.

"Obtained the cloaking software, managed to pass it on to my Empire, disabled your teludav for a long,  _long_ , while, knocked out most of your team, and put one of the only two surviving Ancient alteans, the daughter of King Alfor, the  _prestigious_ Princess Allura, under a mind control so furtive that even people she had spent months, possibly years with, couldn't pick up on." He ticked the accomplishments off on his fingers, grinning madly.

"How-" I began, but Lotor cut him off.

"Who do you _think_ convinced the princess to replace you with the Holt boy?" Lotor looked bored. "Heaven knows she never would have done it on her own... as annoying as you are she recognizes you as a vital part of the team. But no matter now. If you come quietly, Voltron will be left alone. A pity, really. I wasn't expecting for the Red one to eject, and I was  _so_ hoping to catch the Blue one alone. But the more the merrier, I suppose."

"What do you want from us? We trusted you, you bitch! How could you do that?!" Keith hollered, on the brink of tears. 

"Hush, pet. I want no worthless information from you. I have as much of that as I need. Voltron is not my main concern... for now, at least. No, now I have managed to capture not only the elusive Blue Paladin, but the fiery Red one as well! Your choice, pets. You come quietly, or we take you by force."

Obviously we chose the latter.

All I can recall from the incident, looking back, are our weapons being thrown away in favor of fervently clinging to each other, tears streaming down out cheeks as we realized what we were being sentenced to. 

Words echo in my mind so strongly it makes my head spin when I try to remember how they tore us away from each other. 

_"Don't let go, please- don't let them take you alive, Lance-"_

_"Hold onto me, mullet, I promise it'll be okay, just hold on-"_

And then blackness. Blackness and nothing else.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding of my skull was almost enough to knock me out again. My muscles tensed as I tried not to make any sudden moves, instead opting to glance around warily. There didn't seem to be anyone there, which was a relief.

"Lance?" I called out, my voice echoing in the chamber. No response. I gulped and pulled myself into a sitting position, every fiber of me screaming in protest. Was this the part where even Lance was taken away? Lance, my rival from the Garrison. Lance, who hated me and I didn't know why. Would no company at all in this place be better than the company of someone who hated my guts?

But then again, he did give up his chance to go through the wormhole so that Red, Blue, and I could get back to the Castle...

A door that had previously been shrouded by the shadows slid open, and someone came in, flanked by two others.

"Hello, darling," a cold voice purred as the latch to the cage I was in was undone. The door opened and I realized if I could conjure enough strength I could escape.  _So you're going to leave Lance behind_? Something in my head whispered.

I blanched at the voice. "Where's  _Lance_?" I shouted at him, trying to get to my feet.

"That's no way to greet your master, darling... I must say I am disappointed. I would have hoped you'd be more enthusiastic upon seeing me..." A cold hand gripped my face and caressed my cheek. I flinched away. There was no love in the gesture. The person, who I now recognized as Lotor, snarled, demeanor suddenly cold. "No matter. I will mold you into the perfect trophy for the Galra empire- they will have no choice but to kneel before me once they see I have captured the Red Paladin!" 

"Where's Lance?" I repeated, gritting my teeth. " _What did you do with him_?"

"That is not your concern. You weren't the one I was hoping to capture, but all the better. Two paladins of Voltron... no one will doubt my power now!" He crouched down and laid a hand atop my head. Fake pouting, he said, "Oh, come now. No need to look so utterly furious! I will rule the Galra empire with my two trophy pets by my side. I could be  _so_ good to you, darling, so good to you."

"I thought- you were- in love- with Allura-" I managed to get out. I felt weaker than I'd felt in so long. I wanted nothing more than to collapse, but I had to stay awake.

"The princess was beautiful, she was intelligent, yes- but she was a fool," he snarled. "She hasn't been broken over and over and welded together again in some dastardly masterpiece like you and I and the blue paladin have. She has suffered no hardships. She had her fairytale childhood. Someone who believes that softness will get you somewhere is not worthy of sharing the throne!"

"How dare you," I spat. "How fucking dare you. Her father and mother are dead. Zarkon destroyed her planet and her people. She had to make the conscious decision to wipe her father's memory from the Castle to save us all. She and Coran awoke after ten thousand years only to realize they had to come to terms with the fact that everything and everyone they loved was gone and it was their job to enlist and train five Earthlings to save the universe. How dare you call Allura soft. How dare you call her a fool. Allura is a lot of things, but she is no fool- you haven't ever met someone truly kind, have you?"

The heir to the Galra throne was staring at me with something burning in his eyes. And, like a fucking idiot, I kept talking.

"She didn't  _stumble into_ kindness. She was _forged_ in it. All the black holes and supernovas of this galaxy are inside her, and they melted into a steel core that only one true princess of the ancients can possess. Throw a punch, you asshole, I dare you to, and you will break your hand. Allura is more worthy of any throne in this universe than you'll ever be!"

_SMACK_

The sheer propulsion of the blow threw me backward, had me landing on the wall of the cage with a sickening crack. Something was definitely broken.

"And yet, you don't see your princess of the ancients sending out any search parties for you," he said quietly, like a predator stalking its prey from the tall grasses.

The silence lay between us, thick and nauseating, until a sentry appeared by the door. 

"Sir, the second prisoner has woken up."

Lotor's lips curled into a smile. "Excellent. Keep an eye on this one- but if I hear you injured him in any way or form, there will be punishment. Have I made myself clear?" Without waiting for a response, he added, "And bring him something from the kitchens- make sure he eats it, too. Can't have our little half-breed starving himself, now can we?"

"Yes, sir. Vrepit sa," the guard responded automatically, planting a fist on his chest as he left the room. He returned in under a minute, throwing a plate of gruel in my general direction and shutting the cage door. Silently, I cursed.

"Eat." He didn't bother wasting words. I didn't touch the plate. It looked nothing like the food goo we had on the castle. It was a tinted, porridge-y substance. The water pouch next to it seemed normal enough, but I didn't trust it. 

"I don't want your food."

"It's not poisoned, you fool. Eat, or Prince Lotor will punish us both."

"I told you, I don't want your stupid food!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I'm simply here to keep watch. Do not make me resort to various methods of force-feeding, and believe me, they will not be as pleasant as simply eating what we give you yourself," the guard grunted.

I was quiet for a moment. "Do you know where Lance is?"

"Come again?"

" _Lance_! The blue paladin- he's a Cuban boy from Earth with blue eyes and brown hair and perfectly tanned skin! He is intelligent and funny and loyal and tells bad jokes and- he is- he is my best friend. _Do you know where he is_?" I asked desperately, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

There was a pause so long I almost thought the guard had chosen to ignore me. Then: "He is in the cell across the hall. He is safe for now. The prince just went to see him. It should not take long."

"Can I see him?"

"You are a prisoner. You are lucky enough that I have disclosed this much to you. Do not push it, paladin."

I huffed, poking at the gruel miserably. Only now I seemed to notice how cold the ship was. The air was cutting through the black skintight suit that I had been stripped down to while unconscious. A shiver went down my spine as I wondered who had taken my armor off me.

"Don't look so glum. Prince Lotor has promised to lead the Galra empire to a neverending age of prosperity and peace, and I have every confidence he will succeed. Yes, we are a battle race, born and bred in the midst of war... but most of us cannot imagine the sensation it would be to lay down our weapons. Life here is not as bad as the Coalition makes it out to be," the guard offered.

"You have captured and killed for the fun of it! Believe you know me, I will  _never_ stop fighting to get out of here. Lotor is a monster. He betrayed us all." I ground my teeth as I spoke venomously.

The guard only sighed and looked away, shaking his head. "That's what they all say."

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. A sentry appeared in the doorway and said, "The prince wishes for the Red Paladin to be brought into his quarters."

The guard nodded and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "Nothing personal, kid."

I backed up a little bit as he unlocked the cage again. The guard sighed once more and motioned to the other sentry. "Hold him."

" _No-_ " I began in a frenzy, but the other sentry had already tackled me to the ground of the cage and kicked my legs out from under me.

"Careful not to bruise him. Prince Lotor gave specific orders not to harm him," the first guard warned as he fastened the handcuffs.  _Click. Click._

The sentry holding me dragged me to my feet. I struggled, panicking. They wrestled me off my feet, handling me like I was a couple of grapes. What was going to happen? They were taking me to Lotor's quarters, I knew that much. But what about Lance? Had they hurt him? Killed him? Worse?

No, I reminded myself hazily. No. Lotor said I wasn't the one he originally wanted. That would mean he wanted to capture Lance... and if he wanted to capture Lance then he wouldn't dare kill him. 

 _Or would he_? a small, ugly voice in the back of my head whispered. 

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had stopped. A pair of doors opened and the Galtean prince was standing there, face void of any emotion. My heart rate sped up. Instinct screamed for me to put up some sort of struggle.  _Get away, get away!_

I started thrashing around suddenly. The sentry was caught off guard by my sudden movements and I was able to wrestle out of his grip almost immediately. I heard a blaster being drawn and whirled myself around, headbutting the sentry in the diaphragm. He dropped the blaster, crumpling to the ground. I winced but picked up the blaster and made a start for the door. 

Someone grabbed me from behind. I yelped and picked up the blaster, blindly shooting as I regretted all the times I had passed up blaster training in favor of sparring with a gladiator. The someone- Lotor- swiftly dodged the blast. My aim was disgustingly off target as it was. I was quickly manhandled onto the bed- there was a bed? How hadn't I noticed that before? What was wrong with me today? I wasn't as swift as I normally was, or as quick on my feet.

"Ah," Lotor said against my neck. "I see the serum is kicking in."

"What did you do to me?"

"Just a small drug. Limits your ability to fight back. Not completely- we're still working on that- but just enough.  _Just enough_."

I panted, trying to catch my breath. My vision was swimming and my mind was clouded. I barely managed to comprehend what Lotor was saying.

"Change of plans, pet. For as long as we need, you and the blue paladin will be handed over to the witch. Extraction of memories. My priorities have been compromised... I hate to give in to the witch, but she promised no harm would come to either of you... at least, not if you behaved. If you don't... well," he tsked. "I'd say you deserved what was coming to you. The blue paladin has already been given to the witch. I am to escort you there... and hopefully soon we'll be together again."

"You're- fucking- sick,'" I growled. "You're sick if you think I want to even be near you. You don't deserve- to be alive- right now.  _We trusted you_."

"Do you think Princess Allura would have let me sweep you two away just like that?" he scoffed. "Some means of deception were necessary. Now come along." He gave me a shake and literally threw me over his shoulder.

The roughness of the movement knocked the breath from my lungs. I wheezed and weakly beat at his back, only to find that my arms felt like noodles. He opened a door and I was set back down on my feet. I stumbled a little and fell to my knees, causing an indignant cry to ring out through the chamber.

Wait. Hold on... I knew that indignant cry. I knew it from somewhere.

I looked up to see Lance McClain in all his stupid glory being restrained from charging forward by three sentries, with his arms handcuffed behind his back. The witch Haggar was in the corner, leering at me from under her hood.

"Lance," I croaked. My throat felt dry. Lance seemed to be able to move better than I did. Had they bothered to give him the serum at all?

" _Keith- Keith!"_

"Let him go, but don't take the handcuffs off him," Lotor ordered. The sentries let go of Lance and he collapsed in front of me, tears streaking his face. He was wearing the same skintight suit that I was wearing, I noticed, but seemed a lot more disheveled. There was a purple bruise blooming on his cheek.

"Hey, we're gonna be alright, you hear me?" he whispered raggedly. "I'm gonna get you out of here. Alright?"

I said nothing, touching my forehead to his instead. Normally I didn't partake in such acts of intimacy, but right now I was breaking a lot of my rules. Lance was all I had now.

We sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily and trying to comfort one another.

"You may leave now, Prince Lotor," Haggar finally rumbled. "Let me deal with the paladins."

"If any unnecessary harm comes to them..." Lotor warned, leaving the unfinished threat hanging in the air. He turned and walked out.

"Now," Haggar said, turning to us. "Time for the extraction of memories."

**Author's Note:**

> time for the suffering to begin :)


End file.
